Secrets Revealed
by CathGilLove
Summary: This story is based on the premise that Sara and Gil had a brief affair after she asked him out at the end of LHB. Sara disappeared at the end of Inside The Box and her resignation was on Gil's desk when he came back from leave. No one has seen or heard f
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets Revealed

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: PG

Summary: It's been five years since Inside the Box. 

This story is based on the premise that Sara and Gil had a brief affair after she asked him out at the end of LHB. Sara disappeared at the end of Inside The Box and her resignation was on Gil's desk when he came back from leave. No one has seen or heard from her since.

Gil and Catherine gave into their mutual attraction and have been married for 4 ½ years. Gil adopted Lindsey and she is now entering the terrible teens stage at age 13. 

They have a 2 ½ year old daughter, Elizabeth and Catherine is four months pregnant.

Warrick is dating Leah the lab tech fingerprints girl from Season 1.

Nick has been married for a year. His wife is expecting a baby.

Greg is…god help the world…engaged to a schoolteacher.

Sara arrives back in Las Vegas, bringing with her her 5-year-old son, Matthew. 

Thanks to Lauri for the title and for reading over it :)

************************************************************************

Matthew walked briskly to keep up with his mother as they walked down the hallway of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. 

"Mom, I'm thirsty," he whimpered.

"I promise we can go home soon," Sara informed him.

Matthew sighed and almost ran into his mother as she stopped suddenly.

"Warrick!"  


Warrick Brown spun around surprised at hearing that voice again. "Sara?"

Sara smiled. "Hey. How are you?"  


"I'm fine. Uh, wow. It's been a while!" He looked down at Matthew.

"Warrick, this is my son, Matthew."  


"Hey," Warrick smiled, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Matthew shook his hand.

"So, what are you doing back here, Sara? It was a huge shock when you disappeared."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, I know. I needed to get some things sorted out. I'm back here for closure I guess."

In a flurry of moment, two blonde whirlwinds dashed down the hallway.

"Woah, Lindsey, Lizzy!" Warrick looked at the two girls. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Our baby-sitter was a loser," Lindsey replied simply. "Is Mom around?"

Warrick nodded. "Evidence room."

"Okay thanks." Lindsey waved at Sara. "Hi, Sara."  


Sara barely managed to say hello in return as the two kids disappeared down the hallway. She turned back to Warrick. "Is Grissom around?"  


Warrick nodded. It wasn't his place to tell Sara about Catherine and Grissom. "In his office." Besides, Catherine would be occupied with her children. He hoped.

"Sara, there have been a lot of changes since you left," he told her.

"Like what?"

"Well, Nick is married, Greg is getting married…"

"Woah, Greg is getting married?"

Warrick grinned. "Yeah, we could hardly believe it either. But he's so proud. The minute he started dating her he brought her in. She's a schoolteacher."

"And Nick?"

"Yeah, he got married last year. He's gonna be a dad soon."

Sara's eyes widened. "Wow." She smiled. "What about you, Warrick?"

Warrick smiled slightly. "Dating."

"Leah?"

Warrick nodded. "Yeah." As she turned to leave he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sara, just…be careful, okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Warrick." She smiled and Matthew glanced back at Warrick as they walked down the hallway.

************************************************************************

Catherine Grissom held one daughter on each hand as she walked into her husband's office. "Alright, Lindsey. Tell your father what you did."

Gil looked up from where he was filling out paperwork and raised an eyebrow. "Catherine?"

"Just listen," she ordered him.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "You guys left us with a loser babysitter. She started playing ancient music on the stereo at full blast and when Lizzy woke up she told me to take care of her!"

"Tell him the rest," Catherine said. She turned to her husband. "We're firing that sitter."

Gil nodded and looked expectantly at Lindsey. "Go on."  


Lindsey sighed. "So I got a cab down here with my pocket money." She turned to her mother. "I so expect to be paid back by the way."  


Gil stood up. "You took a cab by yourself?"

"I had Lizzy with me," Lindsey said, pointing to her sister. "And my cell phone!" She folded her arms. "I don't see why I'm in trouble! I'm thirteen years old and I saved my baby sister from an insane babysitter!"

Catherine let out an exasperated noise.

A knock came at the door. Before Gil could say anything, the door opened and there stood Sara Sidle with her son.

The three adults silently stood staring at each other. Lindsey flopped onto the sofa.

The first to break the silence was Lizzy, who turned to her father.

"Up pwease," she requested.

Gil complied and picked the little girl up. Lizzy immediately snuggled into his arms.

"Sara," Gil said eventually.

"Grissom," Sara said. She nodded to Catherine, noting the slight bump. "Catherine."

"Sara," Catherine replied. 

Matthew tugged on his mother's hand. "Mom! I'm really thirsty!"

"This is Matthew," Sara introduced. "Um…Grissom…"

"Gil, could you take the kids to get a soda or something?" Catherine asked her husband quickly.

Gil looked at her, wondering what was going on.

"Matthew doesn't drink soda," Sara said.

"'Duice!" Lizzy demanded.

"Yeah, we have apple juice," Catherine smiled fondly at her daughter. She turned to her husband. "I'm in one of my pregnancy moods. Do you really want to argue with me?"

Gil smiled slightly. He knew that Catherine still had things that were unsaid between her and Sara and finally nodded his acquiescence. He turned to Matthew. "Would you like a drink?"

Matthew nodded eagerly and sped out the door. Lindsey was tempted to stay, but a look from her parents had her following her father out the door. Lizzy blew a sploshy kiss to her mother and Gil left with the children.

"I came to talk to Grissom," Sara said rudely.

"Tough. You get to talk to me first," Catherine replied. "Stay away from my husband."

"Feeling threatened Catherine?"

Catherine smiled bitterly. "I'm the one wearing the ring. Did you see those two girls? He adopted one. The other is his." She frowned. "I made a mistake in letting him be with you. I was lucky and got a second chance. You can't just come back and expect to have what you tossed aside."

"Did you see that boy that walked off with him? Did you really look at his eyes? Matthew is Grissom's son! Grissom needs to know that."

Catherine sat down on the sofa, her eyes wide.

************************************************************************

Gil watched Matthew finish the juice. Noticing his youngest daughter had dribbled some slightly, he reached over with his handkerchief and fixed her up.

"So, Matthew are you hungry?"

Matthew nodded. "I don't suppose you have any hotdogs?"

Grissom chuckled. "No, sorry. You like hotdogs?"

Matthew smiled. "Yeah. But I don't get to eat them very often. Mom is really healthy and she doesn't eat meat. She said that bugs live in it."

Gil smiled slightly. "So is your dad with you?" He went to rummage around in the fridge. Catherine had taken to keeping things in the fridge that were actually edible, for when kids were at the lab, or for her pregnancy cravings.

"I don't know who my dad is. Mom doesn't talk about him." Matthew looked at Gil. "Are you a dad?"

"My daddy!" Lizzy giggled.

Matthew nodded. "Cool. You seem like a good dad."

"Thanks," Gil replied, his heart breaking for the little boy.

"That blonde lady is their mom?"

Gil nodded. "That's Catherine."

"Mrs Catherine seems like a good mom," Matt said.

Catherine came into the room then, looking slightly pale. "Gil, I'm going to take the kids home, okay?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You're a bit pale."

"I'm fine," she said, putting a hand up. "Okay girls, let's go."

Grissom felt sick in the stomach as she tensed when he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be home soon," he told her.

She nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you, Matthew."

"You too, Mrs Catherine," Matt waved.

"We better go find your mom," Gil suggested to Matthew.

************************************************************************

"Are you mad at dad?" Lindsey asked, as Catherine unlocked the front door.

"No," Catherine replied, smiling at her. "Just a little confused."  


"Why?"

"Let's just get you guys in bed, okay?"  


Catherine took a very sleepy Lizzy into her bedroom and carefully undressed her, putting on her pajamas.

"Mommy?" Lizzy yawned.

"It's okay sweetheart, go to sleep." Catherine covered her with the comforter and kissed her gently. "Sleep well."

She went into Lindsey's room next and smiled when she saw her daughter sitting up in bed flipping through a magazine.

"Any cute guys?"

Lindsey shrugged. "A couple." She put the magazine down. "Are you mad with Dad about Sara?"

"No," Catherine assured her. "I promise you, everything is fine."

Lindsey nodded. "Okay." She hugged her mother. "Night mom."

"Night baby," Catherine replied, shutting the door as she left the room.

She walked into the bedroom, quickly stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower. When she had finished, she slipped into some sweats and a t-shirt, and then curled up in bed.

Catherine heard Gil come home eventually and listened as he went in to kiss each of his daughters goodnight. He came into their room and she smiled at him.

"Hey."

He smiled and kissed her gently, then bent down and kissed her abdomen.

"How are you feeling now? You've got more colour."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Did you talk to Sara?"

"No. She came, took Matthew and left." He narrowed his eyes. "Cath, what did you and Sara talk about?"

Catherine was silent for a few moments. "Nothing much really."

"I can tell when you're lying."

She placed a hand on his arm. "It's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask Sara."  


"Is it something I should be worried about? Or that you're worried about?"  


Catherine leant up and kissed him. "Don't worry about anything. Let's look forward to tomorrow, okay?"

"Ah yes, Greg's engagement party slash your baby shower," Gil said, stepping into the shower.

Catherine flopped back onto the pillow. "I did tell everyone not to make a big deal about it."  


Gil smiled in the shower. "Yes, but everyone loves you. We can't help it if we want to throw you a baby shower. We threw one for Debbie."

"Yeah, but it's her first baby."

"You had a baby shower when you were pregnant with Lizzy."

"That's different."  


Catherine looked up and smiled seductively. Gil stood in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower and wearing a towel around his waist.

"Lose the towel," Catherine murmured, her eyes looking over him appreciatively.

Gil took the towel off. "Gone."

************************************************************************  
  
Part 2  



	2. 2

Part 2

Sara knocked on the door to Greg Sander's home. This was all a little surreal, knowing that Greg Sanders not only was getting married, but also had his own house.

A woman answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle and this is Matthew. Greg uh told us…"

"Yeah, I know," she smiled. "Come on in. "I'm Claire." 

Sara and Matthew followed them through the house, and Sara looked around carefully as they moved around. It was gorgeous, and not something that she would have originally associated with Greg, but there were still bits of his zany self around. Like the gnome that wolf-whistled at her as she walked onto the back deck.

"Sorry about that," Claire said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just hoping the battery will die soon."

Sara surveyed the backyard. Under a tree sat Gil with his daughters, Warrick, Greg and Nick. By the picnic table sat Catherine, a woman that she assumed was Nick's wife and Jackie the fingerprints tech.

"You know everyone, right?" Claire asked.

Sara nodded. "Yep."

Matthew tugged on his mother's hand. "Mom? Can I go over there and see what they're doing?" He pointed to where the boys and the two girls sat.

Sara nodded. "Sure."

Matthew disappeared and Sara's eyes followed him momentarily as he ran over to the group. She followed Claire and sat down at the picnic table.

"Nice to see you again, Sara," Jackie smiled.

"You too," Sara smiled back. She and Catherine exchanged curt nods at each other.

"I'm Debbie," the other woman said. "You'll forgive me if I don't move. I'm about to explode."

Sara smiled politely. "No problem."

"You're not that bad," Catherine teased her friend. "You've just hit seven months. Blame the baby!"

"No, I blame Nick," Debbie replied.

"I heard that!" Nick called out, from his place over by the tree.

"You were meant to," came Debbie's quick answer.

"I hope your husband isn't going to turn those guys into bug lovers," Claire said, wrinkling her nose.

Catherine looked fondly over to where Gil sat with Lizzy in his lap, Lindsey running around squealing as Greg chased her and Nick and Warrick laughing. She stood up. "I'll go check on them."

Sara watched quietly as Catherine made her way over to the boys. She sighed and turned back to the other women.

************************************************************************

Catherine sighed as she poured some more lemonade into the jug. Sara was sitting sullenly at the picnic table outside, and Debbie, Nick, Warrick and Jackie sat with her. Greg was working on the barbecue and last she had seen, Gil had been helping. 

She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kiss her neck.

"I thought you were helping Greg barbecue?" she asked Gil, leaning back into his embrace.

"I thought I might help you instead," he told her, nibbling her ear. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

She turned around in his embrace and let her arms rest around his neck. "What did I do?"

"Apart from raising two wonderful children, having another one and making me the happiest man alive?" he asked, his hand brushing over her abdomen. "I know you're uncomfortable around Sara, and I'm proud of you for handling it so well."

She smiled. "This day is important to Greg and Claire, and to us. I'm not going to let her ruin it."

Gil bent down and their lips met in a soft kiss. Catherine took advantage of being alone in the kitchen with her husband and the kiss deepened as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you," she murmured, as they pulled apart for air.

"I love you," he replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart again, Catherine rested her head against his, breathing deeply.

"We should go back outside. They'll want their lemonade."  
  
"But I want my wife," Gil replied, kissing her again.

Catherine moaned slightly and he smiled as he kissed her.

"Excuse me," Matthew said, knocking on the door. "Mr Gil and Mrs Catherine, I was wondering if you could tell me where the bathroom is?"  


"Sure," Gil said, pulling away reluctantly. "Follow me."

Catherine smiled, watching the two "boys" climb the stairs. She got the jug and went outside, placing it on the table.  


"Have trouble remembering where the back door is?" Claire asked her, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Catherine blushed slightly. "Yeah, that was it."

"Did Matthew find the bathroom?" Sara asked tersely.

"Gil's taking him," Catherine replied. "Hey Greg, how goes the cooking?"

"Hey, don't rush the master!" Greg called back.

Catherine rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair, resting a hand on her stomach. 

"Okay, I think we have lift off!" Greg replied, over at the barbecue.

"Finally," Claire groaned.

"We're back," Gil said, walking out with Matthew.

"Cool!" Matthew said, looking at what Greg was doing. "Hot dogs!"

"Matthew," Sara warned.

"Oh let him have a hot dog," Catherine told her. "It won't kill him. Right Gil?"

Gil leaned down and grinned at the boy. "They don't really have bugs in them. Only when you encourage the bugs."

"Gil!" Catherine said, knocking him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Gil asked and kissed her on the forehead. 

Lindsey and Matthew grabbed a hot dog each and Catherine helped Lizzy get her lunch. Finally the adults were served.

"Move over hon," Catherine said, nudging Gil with her hip.

Gil smiled playfully and tugged her down into his lap.

"You two are so cute," Debbie said, tucking into her steak.

"Hey! We're cute too!" Nick protested.

"I know," Debbie agreed, squeezing his hand.

"Gil's not cute, he's just annoying," Catherine said, staring mock-angrily at her husband, who just smiled broadly at her.

"Mr Gil?" Matthew asked, running up to him. "Lindsey said I should ask you what type of bug we found over there?"

Gil smiled and walked over with the little boy to where Lindsey was keeping an eye on the bug.

"How old is Matthew?" Jackie asked.

"Five," Sara replied, keeping a keen eye trailed on her son.

"You needn't worry about him with Gil," Claire assured her. "He's great with the kids. Absolutely dotes on them."

"I can see that," Sara said, seeing Gil with Lindsey and Matthew.

Catherine felt a knot tighten in her stomach. She wished Sara would just get it over with and tell Gil that he was Matthew's father, so they could all deal with the consequences it would bring.

"Grissom! We have a toast to make!" Nick said, standing up.

Warrick nodded and stood up as well, as Grissom made his way back over to the table. 

Catherine arched an eyebrow at him and the two stared each other off, fighting for room on the chair. Finally she stood up, and Gil smiled, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back, content to sit in his embrace.

"Well, we're lucky today because there are two great reasons for us to celebrate," Nick said. "First of all, Greg and Claire getting married." He held out his glass. "Claire, we all sympathize with you. Greg, you better look after her cause if you don't, we'll all be coming after you. To Greg and Claire."

The table echoed the sentiments and Nick sat back down.

"Okay my turn," Warrick said. "I know you guys said not to make a big deal out of it, but a baby is a big deal. Cath, Grissom, congratulations on the impending arrival." He held his glass up. "To Cath and Grissom."

Once again the table echoed the sentiments and Gil kissed his wife gently.

Sara watched enviously as the chatter resumed among the old friends. The affection between Catherine and Grissom was clear, and the excitement of Catherine having another baby was evident.

"So Sara, are you coming back to work at the lab?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know yet. I've got some things to finalise first."

Catherine's ears pricked up. Not here. Surely she wasn't going to tell Gil here. Not now. She couldn't want to ruin the special day for Greg and Claire.

Sara wasn't intending on it. She would tell Grissom when she was alone with him. They had a lot to discuss.

************************************************************************

Part 3  



	3. 3

Part 3

Gil Grissom sat back from his desk, stretching his arms after writing what he felt was half a dozen papers. Glancing at the photo frames that adorned his desk and the many shelves, he wished once again that he had the same night off with his wife tonight. Lizzy would be asleep by now and Catherine and Lindsey were probably indulging in some girly movie that involved a lot of crying. 

"Grissom?"

He looked up to see Sara Sidle framed in the doorway.

"Come in," he said.

She walked in and sat on the chair opposite him. "I need to talk to you."

"About your reinstatement?"

Sara shrugged and looked around her. "Wow. I never expected this place to look so…homey."

Grissom smiled. "Catherine uses the office often when she's here. And I like to be surrounded by pictures of my family."

"Do you like Matthew?" Sara blurted out.

"Yes, he's a great kid. You've raised him well."

Sara wondered how Grissom could be in so much denial. "He's a lot like his father."

Gil folded his arms. "Sara, what's this about?"  


"He's your son."

There was silence in the room for a few moments, as Gil digested this new piece of information. "What?"

"Look at him, Grissom! Look at his eyes. They're certainly not mine! And did the fact that he's five years old not click with you?"  


Gil stood up. "My son?"

Sara nodded. "He's yours. Hell, it even made sense to your own wife!"  


Gil's face darkened. "You told Catherine?"

"The first night I came here. She told me to stay away from you. And I told her in no uncertain terms that Matthew was your son, and nothing was going to stop me from letting him get to know you. We need to talk about it, Grissom."  


"You were pregnant when you left Las Vegas?"

Sara nodded.

"That was why you left Las Vegas?"

Sara nodded again.

"And you didn't tell me that you were pregnant? You just disappeared!"

"It was easier."

"Easier for who, Sara? Easier for you? Certainly not easier for Matthew who doesn't even know who is father is! Certainly not easier for Catherine, who you dropped this bombshell on before you even told me! And it is not easier for me!"

Sara stood up, her eyes flashing with anger. "Matthew has done just fine, thankyou very much! And as for your wife, she should stop going around accusing people of trying to break up her marriage! And you should have kept your dick in your pants!"

Gil glared at her. "You leave Catherine out of this."

"Why? She's right in the middle of it? Certainly didn't take you long to find someone else to screw!"

"Don't you ever talk about my wife like that!" Gil raged. "Ever!"

Sara took a step back. She had never seen Gil this angry before and frankly, it scared her a little. "We need to talk about Matthew."  


"I can't do that right now," Gil told her. "I need to think. I need to talk to Catherine. Just…leave it, Sara."

"Grissom…"

"Please. Just leave it." He took his jacket from the hook. "I have to go."

************************************************************************

Catherine yawned slightly as she checked on her kids. Lindsey was half hanging out of the bed, and Catherine smiled slightly as she eased her back onto it. Lizzy was fast asleep in her bed and Catherine watched her for a few minutes, before heading into her own bedroom.

She got changed and slipped into bed, grabbing her book. The next thing she knew, there was a ferocious slamming of the door and her husband stood before her, glaring at her.

"Gil?" she asked, putting her book down. "Gil, what's the matter? What happened?"

"You knew. You knew Matthew was my son and you didn't tell me."  


Catherine put the book down and scooted back up the bed, so she was sitting up facing him. "Gil…"

"What kind of a thing is that to keep from your husband, Catherine? Is that how you and Eddie operated?"  


"Now wait just a minute," she warned him.

"Mommy?" Lindsey asked, standing at the door.

"Go back to bed, Lindsey," Catherine told her. "Everything's fine."  


Looking confused, Lindsey padded back into her room.

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?" Gil accused.

Catherine got up from her bed and faced him. "What was I supposed to say, Gil? Excuse me hon, but your ex-girlfriend and I had a catfight and then she told me that the five-year-old you just wandered off with is your son?" She frowned. "Don't come in here and accuse me, Gil Grissom. I won't stand for it."

He sighed and slumped onto the bed as Lizzy began to cry from the other room.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm so sorry."

Her heart ached for him. "Let me settle Lizzy and I'll be back," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

A few minutes later she returned, Lizzy resettled. She sat beside him, and took his hands in hers.

"Gil, I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how much it hurt watching you get on so well with that little boy and knowing that he was your son. But I couldn't. I don't know whether it was me thinking it wasn't my place, or me being completely terrified that the knowledge would stir up feelings between you and Sara. All I know is that I couldn't tell you."

He pulled her to him, embracing her and kissing her wherever he could reach. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was mad at you, I'm sorry. I love you, Catherine. Not Sara, not anyone but you. And I promise we will work this out together." He made her look at him. "Okay?"  


Catherine nodded and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you."

She felt needy. She wasn't sure whether it was the fact that Sara had threatened the small cocoon of happiness she had or whether it was the sheer terror she had felt when Gil was mad with her but she felt needy.

"Gil," she said, pressing herself closer to him. "I want to make love with you."  


He looked at her, wide-eyed. "Are you sure? The way I've behaved…"

She moved closer. "I love you, Gil. So very much. And this situation with Sara it…it rattled me. I want to feel close to you."

He gently pushed her back on the bed and she smiled at him as he hovered above her.

"Don't ever feel worried about our relationship again," he ordered her. "I will love you forever, Catherine. Don't ever forget that."

She leant up and their lips met in a deep kiss. "I won't. I promise."

************************************************************************

Matthew swung his legs back and forth as he sat at the table at the hotel restaurant. "Why?"

"Because Grissom and I need to talk to you," Sara told him.

"Why?"

"Because it's important. Finish your fruit."

"Why?"

Sara glared at her son. "Don't try my patience, Matthew. I'm not in the mood."

Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed his watermelon around the plate.

"Don't play with your food, Matthew."

"Why are you so cranky this morning?" he asked her.

"Because I'm tired."

"Why?"

"Matthew! Please, just finish your breakfast!"

Matthew scowled and speared a piece of watermelon. "Why can't I have bacon and eggs?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Sara glared at him. "Do you want to get into trouble?"

"Mrs Catherine let me have a hot dog."

"Well Catherine isn't your mother."  


"Duh."

Sara looked at him for a moment, seeing Grissom in his eyes. She sighed.

************************************************************************

Catherine buttoned Lizzy's denim overalls and then laced up the sneakers.

"Why isn't Dad coming?" Lindsey asked, sitting on the rocker in the room.

"Can you really see Dad coming on a shopping trip with us?"

"It's because of Sara, isn't it?"

Catherine looked at her daughter sharply. "Have you been eavesdropping again?"

Lindsey reddened slightly. "No."

Catherine sighed and brushed Lizzy's hair. "Linds, things are complicated at the moment. But your dad and I love each other very much. And we love you girls too. Okay?"

Lindsey nodded. "Okay."

"Now, how about you go and help Lizzy pick a purse for the day while I go talk to your dad?"

Lindsey nodded and took her little sisters hand.

Catherine walked into the bedroom and saw Gil staring at his wardrobe.

"Do you need some help dressing?" she asked.

"What would you do if I said yes?" he teased.

"Be extremely worried," she replied, sitting beside him. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Because the girls can stay with your mother."

Gil kissed her gently. "You're sweet and I love you. But this is something I have to do. I shouldn't have slept with Sara but that doesn't make me regret Matthew."

Catherine kissed his cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I try," he smirked.

Catherine smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go now. You'll be okay?"

Gil nodded. "Just let me say bye to my girls."  


Catherine looked down at her chest and then back at him. "Which ones?"

He gave her a look. "The breathing ones."  


"Daddy!" Lizzy said, toddling in. She had a clip purse with her and Lindsey followed, with her bag.

"Can we go now?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine nodded. "Say bye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy," Lindsey mimicked.

"Bye bye Daddy," Lizzy said, giving her father a big kiss on the cheek. "We shop now."

"Don't spend too much money," Gil smiled.

************************************************************************

It was almost lunchtime when Gil saw Sara's car pull up. He got up and went to the door, opening it to her and Matthew.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi Mr Grissom," Matthew said.

"Grissom," Sara said curtly, as they walked in. Her eyes scanned the living area. It was covered with family photos, including, she noted with hurt, a wedding photo of Catherine and Grissom. There were also a few children's drawings framed and on the wall.

"Would you like a drink?" Gil asked Matthew.

"Do you have apple juice?"  


Gil nodded. "We have to have some, otherwise Lizzy wouldn't be very happy. Sara?"

She shook her head.

"We have herbal tea if you want some."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "You have herbal tea?"

Gil nodded as they made their way into the kitchen. "Catherine can't have coffee while she's pregnant so I'm trying to encourage her onto herbal tea instead."

Sara winced.

Armed with drinks, they walked back into the sitting room. 

"Matthew, Grissom and I have something to tell you," Sara told her son.

The boy took a slurp of juice. "What?"

"Well," Sara looked between her son and Grissom, "well, Mr Grissom is your father."

Matthew's eyes widened. "What!" His hurt eyes looked towards Grissom. "You knew and you never came to visit me?"

"Your mother didn't tell me," Grissom told him gently. "I only found out last night."

Sara frowned. "It was a difficult time."

"Too difficult to tell me that I had a son?" Grissom asked her.

Matthew shrank into the background as a yelling match began. He felt sick.

************************************************************************

Catherine grumbled as she unlocked the front door, a sleeping daughter on her hip. Lindsey had met up with some friends and promptly ditched her mother, and Catherine decided to call it a day.

She frowned, hearing yelling in her house, something she had sworn would never happened again. Lizzy jerked awake and began to whimper, tears sliding down her face at the unhappy noise. Before she could move a step forward, Matthew came hurtling out of the living room.

"Hey there little guy," she said, trying to calm her daughter and Matthew at the same time.

"They're fighting over me! I'm a mistake! They don't like me."

Catherine frowned and took his hand. "How about you, Lizzy and I get some lunch okay? We can have hot dogs."

Matthew nodded, gripping her hand like a vice. 

Quietly Catherine took the kids into the kitchen and sat them down at the table. "Okay, Matthew, I need you to watch Lizzy for a second. Is that alright?"

Matthew nodded and Catherine left the two of them, stalking into the loungeroom where the yelling was still going on.

"ENOUGH!!" she cried, causing Gil and Sara to turn to her. "If you two want to yell and scream at each other, go ahead. But I will not have it in my house. Go downstairs to the basement or outside, but I will not have you yelling in front of those children." She glared at them both. "Matthew, Lizzy and I are going to have some lunch. I'm going to put Lizzy down and then Matthew and I are going to do some colouring in. At the moment he thinks you both hate him and at the moment I hate you for causing him pain. Sort out your problems before you come back into my house."

With that, Catherine turned around and went back into the kitchen.

************************************************************************

Part 4  



	4. 4

Part 4

Sara widened her eyes as she entered the basement with Grissom. 

"My god, it's a living bug museum."

He smiled grimly. "Catherine's not a huge bug fan so I keep them down here." He turned to her. "Let's not play polite strangers, Sara. We both know why we're here and I agree with my wife that I do not want to upset my children."

Sara winced at the "my wife" comment and her mood got considerably worse at the "my children" comment. "Matthew's my son too. And I don't appreciate Catherine constantly giving him things I don't allow him to have."  
"He's five years old Sara! He should be allowed to have a hot dog once in a while!"

Sara folded her arms. "You out of all people know what grows in those things."  
"Yes, if you leave them for days on end." He took a seat on one of the office chairs. "We need to talk about Matthew."

"Our son," Sara said, "just needs to know his father."

"You can't expect to turn up here, tell me I have a five-year-old son and then expect me to just let you go away again," Gil told her. 'I want to get to know him and be a part of his life."

"He's done just fine without a father for five years."

"How do you know? He might want to get to know his father too!"

"If you hadn't slept with me as a pity party because you were too scared to have Catherine, he might have one."

"In all probability he wouldn't exist," Grissom frowned. "And it takes two, Sara. You were a more than willing participant."

"I wasn't aware at the time you were using me." Sara glared at him. "It took you saying her name at the end that woke me up."  
Gil almost blushed at the memory. In truth, that night had been comfort sex for both of them. He hated the fact that he had done it, but he had gone along with Sara's advances. One thing he would never forget about that night, and clearly Sara had not forgotten either, was that it was Catherine's name that had fallen from his lips as he climaxed.

"We're not here to discuss the past. Matthew is the present and is the most important thing to discuss," Gil reminded her.

************************************************************************

Catherine coloured in a picture of Princess Barbie and watched as Matthew coloured a picture of the magic pumpkin.

"You know, we'll have to get some more colouring books for boys," Catherine smiled. "I'm not used to have a little boy around the house."  
"Mr Grissom is my father," Matthew said, his eyes that were unmistakably Gil's staring at her.

Catherine nodded. "I heard." She looked at the little boy. "Did you want to talk about it?"  
"I guess so." Matthew looked at Catherine. "Does he like me?"

"Yeah, he does. And just why wouldn't he?" Catherine winked playfully.

Matthew smiled slightly. "Thanks." He coloured some more. "I don't know how long Mom wants to stay in Las Vegas, but can I come visit you some more?"  
"I'd like that," Catherine smiled. "And I know Gil would like it too."

"What would I like?" Gil asked, coming into the room.

"Matthew asked if he could come visit us some more while he's in Las Vegas," Catherine said, running a careful eye over her husband.

"We'll see," Sara said, walking briskly in. "Come on, Matthew, we have to go."

"Already?" Matthew whined. "But I was having fun."  
"He could stay if you have some things to do," Gil offered.

"Yeah mom, please!" Matthew begged. "I'll be really good, I promise."

"Maybe another afternoon," Sara suggested. "Come on, we really have to go."

Matthew got up from his chair and put his crayons back in the box. Then, in a move that surprised everyone in the room, he hugged Catherine and then Grissom.

"Bye," he waved, grabbing his backpack.

************************************************************************

"Night Mom, night Dad," Lindsey said, hugging them both.

"Sleep well," Catherine smiled as she leaned into her husband's embrace. "We need a chair like that."  
Gil hugged her closer, his hand resting on her abdomen. "Like Spike's lounge chair?"

Catherine giggled. "No hon. I can't see you baring all for the public."

Gil arched an eyebrow. "Don't think I'm sexy enough?"

She wriggled around until she was lying in his lap, staring up at him. "Trust me, you're the sexiest man alive. But while he was willing to bare himself to everyone in Notting Hill, I don't really want to share you with Las Vegas. You're mine."  
"I find your possessiveness quite alluring," he smirked at her. "Now, which chair?"  
Her eyes slid shut as his other hand gently stroked her hair. "Mmm, the one in the garden."  
He smiled. "I'd sit next to you anytime."

"Good," she replied. "Do you want to talk?"

"What about?"

"Sara left very quickly this afternoon."  
Gil shifted uncomfortably. "All she wants to do is argue. I want what's best for Matthew. I want to get to know him."  
"He wants to get to know you too," she said, her hand resting on his arm. "Are you going to ask for joint custody?"

"I don't think Sara expecting me to be married."

Catherine's eyes opened. "Do you think she came back here because she wanted to be with you?"

Gil nodded. 

Catherine tightened her grip on his arm and snuggled closer. "Well she can't have you."  
Gil smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I made sure she knew as much." He pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, Catherine."

She sat up, straddling his waist and staring at him. "Do not apologise to me. When we married, we married for better or worse, remember? And god knows you helped me through a whole lot of crap before we married." She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him, her head buried in his shoulder. "I love you, Gil Grissom. Every part of you."

He hugged her back, thanking god that he had been given a chance with her. He was so grateful for his life. He had a beautiful wife that he loved and worshipped. He had Lindsey, who was as much a daughter to him as Lizzy was. And Elizabeth…her cries of "Daddy, Daddy!" still made him melt when he came home. And the little life that was growing inside of his wife…he could never get over the fact that he and Catherine could create a little life like that. And now Matthew. He hadn't gotten to know him too well yet, but he knew he would.

Catherine's kisses to the side of his neck stopped his reverie.

"Take me to bed," she murmured. 

He smiled, and making sure he was supporting her, he carried her into their bedroom.

************************************************************************

2 Months Later

"NO!!!!" Lizzy cried again, holding fast to Gil's leg.

"Sweetheart, come here," Catherine said, trying to break the hold.

"NO!!!!"

"Daddy doesn't want to go either, but these stupid people want him at their conference," Gil told the little girl. "But Mommy will be here. And Lindsey, and the baby!"

"NO!!!"

Finally, Catherine managed to extricate the little girl and held her fast in her arms. God knows she didn't want her husband to go either. Especially at the moment. Sara and Matthew were still in Las Vegas, and although Matthew was getting to see Gil every so often, Catherine just wished Sara would go home.

"Linds?" Catherine asked, handing the little girl to Lindsey.

"I have to go," Gil told her, running a finger down her cheek.

"Call me when you get there?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Always."  
Not satisfied she kissed him again, deepening the kiss. At Lindsey's exclamation of disgust and Lizzy's squealing she pulled away.

"Love you."

"Love you too," he replied, waving as he left.

"Hey wanna watch planes take off!?" Lindsey suggested to Lizzy, who instantly took her mind off her father and toddled along with Lindsey.

Catherine sighed. This was going to be the longest week of her life.

************************************************************************

Paperwork. Trust her husband to leave piles of it behind. Catherine leaned back in the chair, rubbing her temples. She glanced at the clock. One hour to go and then home…to an empty bed. She frowned and turned back to the work.

A knock came at the door and before she could reply Sara came in.

Catherine arched an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Can I help you?"  
Sara frowned. "I was looking for Grissom."

"Obviously," Catherine replied dryly, standing up. "He's at a conference."

Sara smirked slightly and folded her arms. "What bothers you, Catherine? Is it that I had your husband before you did?"

Catherine's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Sara would have the audacity to walk in here and talk to her like that. Anger permeated her veins. "It doesn't bother me at all."

"Are you sure?"

Catherine couldn't stop the next phrase leaving her mouth. "Of course not. Because I've had him every night since." She thought she saw Sara waver slightly, but it was not to be.

"At least I had the guts to go for what I wanted."

"But not the guts to tell him you were pregnant?" Catherine moved closer. "I've been trying to keep my feelings to myself, but since we're here, woman to woman and taking cheap shots, I figure I don't need to anymore."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"  
"Yes really. You come back in here and make pathetic attempts at seducing MY husband. You insult me and my family but you know what makes me really sick? The way you treat that boy."

"Excuse me?" Sara said, now enraged.

"You drag him over here and tell him who his father is and then barely let them spend any time together. You're trying to turn him into something he's not! You won't let him eat meat, which is something he wants and you barely give him time to be a kid!"

"Don't lecture me on how to raise my child!" She smirked slightly. "Honestly Catherine, I'd think you were jealous. I got all the firsts with Gil."

Catherine was seething with anger. "At least I'm secure in the knowledge that it's my name he cries out in the bedroom." It was a low blow and she knew it. The look that crossed Sara's face made her instantly regret her words and she was going to apologise when Warrick barged in.

"Hey Cath I…oh hi Sara. Am I interrupting something?"  
"I was just leaving," Sara said, disappearing.

Catherine could still feel the anger inside her. 

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Catherine snapped. She sighed and sat down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"No problem," Warrick said. "Should I call Gil?"

"No!" Catherine told him. "Everything's fine. Everything's fine."

************************************************************************

Part 5  



	5. 5

Part 5

Catherine rubbed her forehead. "Lindsey, no."

"But MOM!!! Everyone else is going!"

"I don't have to worry about everyone else."

"It's just a party!"

"A party that no one's parents will be at, at someone's home who I have never met, with older kids. I said no, Lindsey."

"You're so unfair!"

"Hmm, life's like that."

Lindsey frowned and stomped into her room. Catherine winced at the slamming of the door.

She was having a crappy day. She missed her husband. For that matter, her hormones had gone insane and she wanted sex. Lindsey hated her because she refused to let her go to a party and Lizzy had come down with an awful cold.

"Mama!" the child in question cried, tugging at her jeans.

Catherine softened instantly and picked up the little girl, who immediately buried her head in Catherine's shoulder. The phone rang and Lizzy whimpered.

"Shh, sweetheart," Catherine murmured, picking up the phone. "Catherine Grissom."

"Mrs Catherine?"

"Hi, Matthew," Catherine said. "And hadn't we agreed that you could drop the Mrs?"

"Right. Sorry M…Catherine. Um, I was wondering if I could speak to G…Dad?"

Catherine smiled to herself. "He's gone to a conference, Matthew. Can I help?"

"Um…I guess so. Can you lend me ten dollars?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What for?"

"I need to pay the pizza guy and I've run out of money."  


Catherine frowned. "Where's Sara?"

"I dunno. She left yesterday and I haven't seen her."

"She didn't come home last night?"

"Nope. She said that if I had any trouble to call G...Dad."  


"Okay, hang on, I'm coming to get you." Catherine noted down the name of the motel that Matthew was at and assured him she would be there soon. "Lindsey!"

"What?!" came the angry cry back.

"I need you to watch Lizzy for a little while."

Lindsey stomped out into the living room. "So instead of going to a party I get to babysit?"  


"Lindsey, I think Matthew's in trouble. Please just cooperate with me?"  


"Fine," Lindsey said, holding her arms out and accepting her little sister.

************************************************************************

Catherine arrived at the motel and hotfooted it up to where she saw a pizza delivery guy standing in front of a closed door.

"Matthew?" she asked, knocking on the door.

"Hey lady, you wanna pay for this?" the pizza boy asked.

She was too tired to rebuke him for the 'lady' comment, but instead handed over some money. "Matthew?"

"Catherine?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can you open the door?"

She heard a chair being dragged over and the chain being taken off the door. Finally, the door opened to reveal a scared looking five year old.

"Hi, Catherine." Matthew held the door open some more. "Come on in."

The room hadn't been cleaned for a couple of days. Matthew had diligently tried to wash up his dishes, but it had resulted in what seemed like a flash flood. His clothes lay carefully in the corner of the room and an empty pizza box sat in the trashcan. 

"Mom left me some money, but I ran out," he said bashfully. "And she told me not to leave the room, so I couldn't go do the laundry."  


Catherine felt her heart breaking. "Okay, how about you gather up all your stuff and put it in your bags. I'll go down and pay the bill and then you can come home with me."

"Are you sure mom won't mind?"

Catherine smiled sadly at him. "No, she won't mind."  


************************************************************************

She was starting to get frazzled. Matthew had fallen asleep and she had tucked him into the guest room. Lizzy was fussing and Lindsey was still cranky. And she still needed sex. With a sigh she dialed the number of Gil's hotel.

"Gil Grissom, please."  


After a few moments she was put through. Unfortunately, it was hard to hear her husband, because Lindsey was back arguing again and Lizzy was throwing a tantrum.

"Catherine??"

"Yes! Who do you think it is? Now I don't care if you've got three more days to go, you are coming home NOW!!!"

"Uh, Cath, honey, are you alright?"  


"Don't honey me! Your oldest daughter is arguing and yelling at me because I didn't let her go to an unsupervised party. Your youngest daughter has gotten possibly the worst cold in the world and is throwing a tantrum. Your ex-girlfriend abandoned her son and I need sex!"

"SARA DID WHAT???"  


"She left! She left your five-year old son in a room at a motel all by himself two days ago! Now I don't care how you do it, but I need you home."

Apart from being worried about his son, Gil was also worried about his wife. She sounded exhausted.

"Okay. I'll go talk to the people now. They probably don't need me for much longer anyway."  


************************************************************************

Gil Grissom smiled as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He had been in to wake the kids and said hello to them all. He had spent some time with Matthew, trying to find out why Sara had left, but Matthew didn't understand what was going on. And now he stood, watching his wife sleep. She was six months pregnant now, and there was a visible bump underneath the t-shirt that had ridden up her thigh. 

He didn't want to wake her, but couldn't resist the urge he had to touch her, and gently brushed some hair from her face.

It must have been a maternal thing because her eyes were instantly open, glancing at him.

"Hi baby," he smiled, stroking her back.

A smile broke out on her face. "You're home." She straddled his waist and hugged him, pulling him closer. "Missed you."  


He held her tight. "I missed you too. I hate going away from you." He tugged her face to meet his and captured her lips in a long kiss. 

She sighed into it and wrapped her arms around him, reveling in his warmth. When the kiss ended, she pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Gil, Sara's gone. She left Matthew alone in a motel room for two days. We don't know what's happened to her. I think we should call Jim."  


Gil nodded. "Matthew doesn't know where she went."

Catherine made an exasperated noise and stood up. "How can you do that to a child? Just disappear and leave them all alone!"

"We don't know the circumstances, Catherine. Maybe something happened, or someone said something that triggered it." He got up from the bed. "I'll go call Brass."

Catherine froze. "Something someone said?"  


He looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Yeah. We've seen it in enough cases. Why? What's the matter?"

She sank down to the bed. "Then this is all my fault."

Part 6  



	6. 6

Part 6

Gil knelt in front of her, caressing her face. "What are you talking about? This was Sara's decision."  


Catherine sighed. "We had an argument two nights ago."

His eyes widened. "She came to see you?"

"No, she came to see you," Catherine corrected. "I told her you were at a conference. Things kind of went downhill from there."  


"What did she say to you, Catherine?"

"Nothing important. But what I…"

"What did she say to you," Gil asked, more forcefully this time. "Don't lie to me, Catherine."  


Catherine looked at her hands. "She asked me if it bothered me that she had you first."  


Gil frowned. "And do you?"

Her eyes snapped up to look at him. They stared at each other for a few moments and the she moved to get up. "We should go check on the kids."

He placed his hands on her knees, forcing her to stay down. "Answer the question, Catherine."  


She frowned. "I don't want to."

"Answer it."  


"We should be thinking about finding Sara and helping Matthew."

"I think this is more important."  


"I told her that she was a bad mother. That's why she's gone and that's why Matthew is confused." She folded her arms. "There. Can I get up now?"  


"You haven't answered the question."  


Catherine let out an exasperated noise. "For God's sake, Gil! Did you hear what I said? I told her she was a bad mother and now she's disappeared!"

"I heard what you said. And I still want you to answer my question." He looked at her intently. "And you are not leaving until you do."  


They stared at each other again, stubbornness emanating from two sets of eyes. Catherine growled. 

"Fine! I'll answer your damn question! Yes, it bothers me a little. Now can I go?"

"Why?"

"That's two questions."  


"Cath…"  


"It's my insecurity, Gil. Not yours and not Sara's. And Matthew sure as hell shouldn't be paying for it."

"It's Sara's insecurity if that's what caused her to run off."

"MOMMY!!!" came Lizzy's impatient cry.

Catherine stood up and Gil took her hand.

"We're going to discuss this later," Gil informed her. He kissed her hand and let her go.

************************************************************************

Gil picked up Lizzy and taking Matthew's hand, marched them all into Lindsey's room. Lindsey looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"  


"We need to talk," Gil said firmly. 

Matthew sat on the floor and Lizzy played with the buttons on Gil's shirt. Lindsey put her magazine down.

"What about?"  


"About your mom." Gil looked at her sternly. "We all have to pull our weight around here. And we all have to be especially good to Catherine at the moment. She's tired and trying to look after us all."

"But she didn't let me go to the party!"

"And I wouldn't have either," Gil promised her. "Now, everyone just has to go a little easy on her, understand?"  


Matthew nodded eagerly. "Okay."  


Lindsey sighed. "Whatever."  


Gil nodded. "Okay, now we have that under control I need to talk with your mom. I'm going to put Lizzy down for an N-A-P. Matthew, are you okay?"

Matthew nodded. "I've got a movie. Can I watch it?"

Gil nodded. "Sure. Lindsey?"

Lindsey smiled. "Come on Matt, let's go set it up."  


************************************************************************

Gil stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching the steam rise from the shower stall. He waited until the water had been turned off and then handed a towel to her, as she opened the door. 

"Thankyou," she murmured, accepting it and wrapping herself in the towel. 

He took over her job, gently rubbing and drying her.

"Mmm, feels nice," she smiled. 

He pressed a kiss to her neck. "We need to talk."

She turned around in his arms and pressed herself against him. "Remember what I said on the phone? I still need sex." She kissed his lips gently. "Want to help me with that?"  


"After we talk," he replied firmly. 

She sighed and walked into the room, changing into a pair of loose sweats and one of Gil's old shirts. "We don't need to talk. We need to do something about finding Sara."  


"I rang Brass. He's going to track her down. She hasn't just disappeared, Catherine. We know that. Right now, I'm more worried about this insecurity you have." He frowned. "Something that you never told me about."

"It's not important," she replied, sitting on the bed. 

"It is to me," Gil answered, sitting beside her. He rested a hand on her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you felt like this? Why did you wait for Sara to bait you about it?"

"I didn't expect to see Sara again," Catherine replied. "And it doesn't matter, Gil. We've been married for five years and it's been the most wonderful five years of my life. And it's just my hormones playing around." She smiled at him. "Now my hormones are reminding me of something."  


"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt," Gil said, pulling her into his arms. "I just couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as you would want to be with me." He kissed the top of her head. "You made me realize there was more to life than bugs and work."  


She smiled and hugged him. "You always knew. You just need a little help along the way." 

He smiled back. "I'm glad it was you helping me." He stroked her hair softly. "Catherine, what else is bothering you?"  


"I said something else horrible to her. Just as horrible as telling her she was a bad mother." She sighed. "I told her that at least I was secure in the fact that you cried out my name in the bedroom."

He pulled her back to look at him. "Catherine, that would not have caused her to leave Matthew. Neither would your other comment. If anything, Sara probably has been planning this for a while. Perhaps ever since she arrived back here." He gripped her shoulders tightly. "I want you to stop thinking about it. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Wait here for a minute," Gil said, squeezing her hand. He walked out of the room and into the lounge, where Matthew and Lindsey had just started the movie. He checked on Lizzy, who was fast asleep. Finally he moved back into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. "Okay, I figure we have about two hours."  
  
"You're so romantic, Gil," she said, rolling her eyes. 

He held himself above her body, just barely skimming her stomach with his hand and then leant down to kiss her deeply. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into the kiss.

A telephone ringing broke them apart.

"Let Lindsey get it," Catherine replied, leaning up and kissing him again. "More."

His hand traveled underneath her top as the phone continued to ring. He slipped the shirt off and his followed quickly. Skin met skin and as they both gasped at the contact, the phone stopped ringing.

"Finally," Gil said, bending down and kissing her neck. "You taste good."

Her eyes fluttered closed and pulled him closer.

"Mom? Dad?" came the voice from the door.

They pulled apart and Catherine regretfully slid under the covers. Gil put his shirt back on and giving her a chaste kiss, unlocked the door.

"Yes Lindsey?"  


"I don't want to know what you were doing, but Uncle Jim is on the phone." Lindsey covered her eyes with her hand and handed the phone over. Gil rolled his eyes and taking it again, walked back into the bedroom.

"Jim?"

"I didn't hear what Lindsey said."

Gil ignored that comment. "Did you find out where Sara is?"  
  
"Safe and sound at home. Plane ticket was used by her, her car was picked up and she's now back at home. Says she told Catherine what was going on." 

Gil frowned and placing a hand over the receiver, turned to his wife. "Brass found Sara. She said that she told you she was leaving."  


Catherine's jaw dropped, but her surprise was quickly replaced by anger. "Why that…"

Gil pressed a finger to her lips and went back to Brass. "Did she say anything?"

"Apart from the fact she told Catherine where she was going, no."

Gil sighed. "Thanks." After he finished with Brass he looked back to Catherine.

She sat up, frowning. "I swear Gil, she never said she was…"

Gil silenced her with a kiss. "I know." He pressed the on switch for the phone. "I'm taking it off the hook."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you want to call Sara?"

"Not right now, no," Gil replied. "Right now, I want to finish making love to you. We can worry about everything later. Okay?"

She held her arms out and he moved into her embrace. "Okay."

************************************************************************

Part 7  
  



	7. 7

Part 7

Catherine watched quietly as the kids ate their dinner. Lindsey was eating her pasta with a fork. Gil was attempting to stop Lizzy from emptying her plate over her head. Matthew had been quiet all the afternoon, although Catherine couldn't blame him. 

Lindsey put down her fork. "Done. Can I go call a friend?"  


Gil nodded. "Plate in the dishwasher. Not too long on the phone, it's a school night."

Catherine smiled to herself. Any insecurity he may have had as a parent was all gone now. He doted on his children, and for that matter, he doted on her. 

"What are you grinning about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied. She turned to Matthew. "Is your dinner okay?"  


Matthew nodded eagerly. "Yes thankyou Mrs…I mean, Catherine. I like spaghetti bolognaise."  


"I can see that," Catherine grinned, noting his bolognaise covered grin.

"Did Mr Brass find my mom? Is she okay?" Matthew asked.

Gil glanced at Catherine, unsure of what to say. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Matthew, how about we go sit in the living room?" Catherine suggested.

"Is my mom dead?"

"No," Catherine said firmly, as they all sat down on the sofa. Lizzy crawled around for a few minutes before settling with her blocks.

"Then where is she?"

Catherine knelt in front of him. "She's at home, in San Francisco."

Matthew looked confused. "Did she forget me?"

Gil looked upset. "No, she didn't forget you."  


"I don't understand," Matthew said.

Catherine took his hands. "Matthew, sometimes Mommies and Daddies don't get along. And well, your Daddy didn't know that you existed until you visited Las Vegas. And he's been enjoying spending time with you."

"I've had fun too," Matthew said, smiling at Gil.

Gil smiled back at him.

Matthew turned back to Catherine. "But why didn't she take me with her?"  


"Well, I think your Mommy thought you should stay here for awhile."

"How long?"

Catherine brushed a stray curl from his face. "I don't know. I'm sorry I can't answer all your questions. But how about you stay with me and Gil for a bit?"

"I miss Mommy."  


Catherine sat on the chair and enfolded the little boy in her arms, as he began to cry. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  


Gil watched heartbreakingly as his wife comforted Matthew. He felt anger at Sara, and pain for his son. "Matthew, I promise we'll do whatever we can to help. And I'm going to try and call your mom."  


Matthew nodded, sniffling slightly. 

Catherine stood up. "How about we go get ready for bed?"

Matthew nodded again and raised his arms to Gil, who picked him up and took him into the bedroom.

************************************************************************

Gil sat calmly on the bed and watched his wife rant as she paced the floor of their bedroom. He didn't think this stress was good for her, or their baby, and he reached out a hand to gently caress her arm. "Cath."

"What?" she asked, turning around, breaking her chain of thought.

He tugged her hand until she sat beside him on the bed and he stroked her forehead. "I don't want you getting worked up or stressed out by this. I don't think it's good for you, or the baby."

She wrenched her hand from his grasp. "Gil, don't you care about your son or what he's going through?"  


His eyes darkened. "I care very much about Matthew. Very much. But I also care very much about you. We're going to work this out, Catherine." He looked at her intently, trying to read her emotions. "Just…I need you to be okay. You and the girls are the one thing in my life I can count on."

Her anger disappeared and she clutched his hand. "I'm fine. And we're fine." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And I know everything's going to be okay." She sighed. "It's just…pregnancy hormones and then Sara abandoning her son like that…and me thinking that it might have something to do with what…"

Gil pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't think that. Sara made up her own mind. It had nothing to do with what you said." He replaced his finger with his lips. When the kiss ended, he pulled back and smiled at her. "Now, how about the parents get ready for bed, and then tomorrow, we can take on the world."  


"I just want you to hold me," Catherine replied, as he hugged her. "Hold me and never let go."

************************************************************************

Catherine glanced into the lounge as she watched her husband try and call Sara. The kids were having breakfast. Matthew looked a little tired, but she wasn't surprised. 

"Mommy!" Lizzy giggled, drawing pictures in her cereal.

"Perhaps not?" Catherine suggested, taking away the cereal and wiping her daughter's fingers. She wondered how Gil was getting on.

************************************************************************

"Sara Sidle," came the greeting, as the connection was finally established.  


"Do not hang up on me," Gil growled.

There was silence on the other end until her small voice finally came back. "Grissom?"  


"Why the hell did you leave our son in a motel room on his own for two days!" he cried.

"You have no idea how hard that was to do," Sara replied.

"What is hard, is trying to explain to our son why his mother abandoned him!"  


"Have you spoken to your wife about this?"

"Do not bring Catherine into this. She has been nothing but supportive of this situation and of Matthew. This is about you and me, Sara. And I want to know what the hell you thought you were doing!"

"Did your wife tell you what we discussed?"

"I said not to bring her into this, Sara. I want you to come back to Las Vegas and explain some things to Matthew."  
  
"I can't," she replied. "I can't do it anymore."  
  
"What do you mean you can't? You can't just have a kid and decide you don't want to have it anymore!"  
  
"This is such a turnaround for you. Going from an emotionally closed ass to Mr Perfect Family."  
  
"Don't turn this on me, Sara. You were the one that left. And you will damn well talk to your son."  
  
"He's never been mine. Not really. He's you. He's all you. I tried to make him me and it didn't work. Even Catherine saw it. So I have left him with you."  
  
Gil was frustrated. "Sara, you can't just dump him! You have to explain this to him, help him understand. You're all he's known for five years!"  
  
"He's my son, and I'll always love him, but not the way I'm supposed to."  
  
"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the maternal type. I don't deal well with kids, I don't relate to them. I don't enjoy their company. I thought if I turned Matthew into a mini me it would help, but it didn't. I've never been his mother and I never can be." She sighed. "Just.just leave it Grissom. And don't ring here again."  


Gil stood rooted to the ground as the dial tone echoed in his ear. What was he going to do?

************************************************************************

Part 8  



	8. 8

Part 8

Catherine sat down at the kitchen table as Matthew finished his breakfast. "Hey, have you got any plans for today?"  


Matthew shook his head.

"I was wondering, would you like to go shopping with me? We could pick out some things for your room and for school."  


Matthew's eyes widened. "Just you and me?"

"If that's okay. I thought Lizzy could stay here with Gil."

"I'd like that," Matthew smiled.  


Catherine smiled. "Great."

************************************************************************

Catherine locked the car and was surprised as Matthew clasped her hand.

"Is this okay?" he asked. 

She squeezed his hand. "Of course it is. You don't need to ask."

"Where are we going first?" Matthew asked.

"Well, what colour would you like your room to be?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "I can pick?"  


"It's your room," Catherine grinned at him. "You can have it any colour you want."  


"Can I have a blue ceiling, with clouds? Then I could hang airplanes! I always wanted an airplane, but Mommy said no."

"Well, let's go see what we can find."

************************************************************************

Catherine had asked the hardware store to deliver the paint and now she and Matthew were in the clothes store.

"What do you like to wear?"  


Matthew shrugged. "Mom usually just ordered stuff from out of catalogues."  


"Well, let's try a novelty. Let's pick out some clothes for you here."

Catherine was enjoying her time with him. He was like a kid in a candy store, pointing at different shirts with airplane motifs on them, or a cap with a train on it. 

Her heart swelled as Matthew insisted on carrying his own bags, because as he said "you have to take it easy".

"Would you like some lunch?" Catherine asked him.

Matthew nodded. "Could I have McDonalds? I've never had it before."

Catherine looked surprised. "You've never had McDonald's before?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Well, let me initiate you to the club," Catherine smiled.

************************************************************************

Matthew watched Catherine pick out two flavoured lip glosses, one for each of her girls. She turned around and smiled at him. "Now, we've got you clothes and things for your room. Anything else?"

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Isn't there anything you want to get?"

"Today is all about you," she smiled.   


Matthew dug around in his pocket and played with the toy airplane he got from his Happy Meal. "This is the best day ever."

"I'm glad," Catherine told him. "Very glad."

************************************************************************

"Did you have a good day?" Gil asked, as he watched Matthew show Lizzy his toy plane.

Catherine nodded. "It was a very good day." She sat up and looked at him intently. "I think, maybe we should take him to see a therapist."  


Gil raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't believe in them."

Catherine shrugged. "All I said was that they didn't save me and Eddie." She smirked at him. "Which considering my life now, is a good thing." Becoming serious again she took his hand. "Gil, he's been through a lot. Sara was all he ever knew for five years. To suddenly have her leave him must be hard on him." She sighed. "All I'm saying is, it's a possibility."  


Gil nodded. "You might have a point." He pulled her back into his arms and she rested her back against his chest, letting out a breath. "You smell good."  


"Watermelon lip gloss," Catherine answered. "Lizzy tried to paint some on me. Lindsey is now regulating her usage."  


"Hmm. Maybe we should let Lizzy paint you in lip gloss more often." He kissed her neck. 

"Behave yourself," she said, swatting him.

"Never," he replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

************************************************************************

After pulling a few strings, Catherine and Gil were able to get Matthew in to see a friend of theirs, Dr Laura Shephard.

"She's not going to give me a shot is she?" Matthew asked, as they sat in the waiting room.

"No," Gil assured him. "She just wants to talk to you."

"About Mommy?"

Gil nodded. "Is that okay?"  


Matthew shrugged. "I guess so."

"Matthew Grissom?" the receptionist called.

Matthew glanced at Gil and Catherine for reassurance. After receiving nods from both of them, he walked with the receptionist to the room.

The first thing he noticed was the airplane hanging from the ceiling. 

"Cool!"

The office chair behind the desk swung around. "Like the airplane?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah!"

Dr Shephard smiled. "I'm Dr Shephard. But you can call me Laura. You're Matthew?"

Matthew nodded and sat down on the beanbag. "That's me."  


Laura got up and sat on the other beanbag. "Great. You know why you're here?"

"Yep. It's cause my mommy left me with my dad and Catherine."  
  
"You're a clever guy. Yeah, that's why. That must have hurt."  
  
"Mommy said she was going to be back later and gave me some money for pizza. I waited for two days and then I didn't have enough money to pay for the second pizza so I had to call Catherine. She came and then I went to live with her and my dad." Matthew sighed. "Dad says that my mom is at our house in San Francisco. Catherine says that Mommy just wanted me to stay in Las Vegas for a while."  
  
"That must have been hard."  
  
"I'm a big boy. Mommy used to say that bad things happen all the time, and we just got to live with it. She said that I was a big boy, and life was hard and to deal with it."

"You certainly are a big boy. You're very mature for your age."  


Matthew shrugged. "I had to look after Mommy. There was no one else to do it."

"Your mom didn't have any boyfriends?"

Matthew shook his head. "I heard her say that guys were bad and never cared about anyone else than themselves. She said that I was gonna be different though. I was gonna be like her."

Laura felt her heart break. "What about your dad and Catherine? What's life like there?"

"It's cool! I got two sisters, Lindsey and Lizzy. Lindsey is thirteen and she's really cool. She talks on the phone a lot, but she still watches movies with me an' stuff. And Lizzy is two and she doesn't talk much at all, but she likes to play outside. And yesterday, we all went to the airport and watched the planes come in and fly out. And me and Dad are going to build model airplanes and then hang 'em up in my room so that it looks like they're flying. And next time he and Catherine have a day off, we're gonna go ride a train!"

"You like planes and trains?"

Matthew nodded eagerly. "Mommy didn't have a lot of time at home, so we didn't get to do that. And Catherine took me to McDonald's the other day when we were getting stuff to decorate my room!"

"Wow, sounds like heaps of fun!"

************************************************************************

Catherine squirmed in her seat. Gil glanced at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Just a little backache." She stood up. "I might just go for a little walk, okay?"

Gil nodded. "You want me to come with you?"

Catherine shook her head. "I'm fine. You wait for Matthew. I won't go far."

Half an hour later, Matthew exited the room, bouncing up and down. "Dr Laura wants to talk to you and Catherine now," he told his father.

"Good timing," Gil said, as Catherine walked back into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Catherine smiled. "Better. Just sitting in the same position for too long. Hey Matthew, how'd it go?"  


"Great," Matthew smiled. "She wants to talk to you and dad now."

************************************************************************

"This was just a preliminary look at Matthew, and I still need to review my notes." Dr Shephard looked at Gil and Catherine. "However, he obviously has some scars from his life with his mother, and that's not including being abandoned in Las Vegas. Is there any way that she can return, perhaps talk to him?"

"It's unlikely."

Dr Shephard nodded. "Matthew seems happy with you, but I think he's just confused about what's going on in his life. He needs stability and he hasn't had much of that lately. I would like to see him again, in a few weeks, and perhaps in the meantime, he should talk to you both about his mother."

************************************************************************

Catherine rubbed her back as she sat on the sofa, watching "Rugrats" with Matthew and Lizzy. Lindsey had gone to a friend's house and Gil had gone to work.

The two kids sucked on Popsicles, their after dinner treat.

She stood up, rubbing her back and heard Lizzy's quick intake of breath.

"Mama hurt!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow and looked at where she had been sitting. She saw the blood and cursed.

"Matthew, I need you to call 911. Okay?"

Matthew's eyes were wide with fear as he slid off the couch and ran into the kitchen, dropping his treat in the sink and dialing the number.

"Please hurry!" he told the woman at the other end of the line. "My mom is hurt!"

************************************************************************

Part 9  



	9. 9

Part 9

BTW, I so stole the character of Dr Diane Grad from Chicago Hope, but well…whatever ;)

"Catherine Grissom," Gil said breathlessly, standing at the reception desk.

"Gil?" came the voice of Dr Diane Grad, Catherine's OB-Gyn.

"Where's Catherine? What happened?"

Diane motioned for him to sit down on one of the free chairs. "She's doing okay. Your son rang the ambulance and it was probably his quick work that made sure she was okay. She went into premature labour."  


Gil was silent for a moment. "The baby?"

"Is fine. We managed to stop the labour but she did lose some blood and she's pretty exhausted." Diane looked at him. "Has Catherine been under a lot of stress lately?"

"You could say that," Gil mumbled. "Can I see her?"  


"Yes but Gil…she needs a lot of rest. She's got a lot of tubes hooked up to her but she's going to be fine and so is the baby. Um, Greg and Claire came to pick up your kids and take them back home."

Gil nodded and went to the room that Diane had indicated. Catherine looked small in the hospital bed and she was pale. He could hear her heart monitor beeping steadily, and he also glanced at the fetal monitor, which indicated their baby was doing okay. Her eyes were closed so he walked quietly across the room, taking her hand in his.

"Hey," came her quiet voice.

He pressed a kiss to her hand. "I didn't mean to wake you." He squeezed her hand. "You know, if you wanted me, all you had to do was call. There was no need to go to all these dramatics."

Catherine smiled slightly at him. "I'll remember that next time."

"God, Cath, when I got that call from the hospital…"

"Shh," she told him. "I'm fine and the baby's fine. Don't worry." She shifted slightly. "Where are the kids?"

"Greg and Claire took them home."

Her eyes widened. "You left our kids with Greg Sanders?"

He smiled. "It's okay, Claire's there too. I don't expect any long-lasting damage." He placed his hand on her belly and looked at the fetal monitor. "Our baby is doing okay."

"I think our baby just really wanted to meet us." Catherine's eyes fell from his. "I'm sorry."  


Gil placed a finger on her chin and forced her to look at him. "This was not your fault, Catherine. You've been under a lot of stress lately. And that is something that was my fault, not yours. I should have been more forceful for Sara to come back here."  


"Yeah, that would have really helped," Catherine said, rolling her eyes. "I don't really want her back here, Gil. She just upsets Matthew and…and she upsets me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe I can get her to talk to Matthew on the phone. At least explain everything. How long do you have to stay here?"

"I can go home right now."

Gil gave her a look and she cracked under his gaze.

"Okay, fine, they want to keep me overnight to make sure I don't go into labour again." She pouted at him. "I'd much rather come home with you."

He kissed her forehead. "I know baby, and I wish I could take you home. But I will definitely be here to get you as soon as I'm able tomorrow."  


"Kiss me," she commanded.

He bent his head and gently kissed her lips. She growled.

"You can do better than that."

"Catherine…"

She reached her arms out to him and when he pressed his lips against hers she kissed him forcefully. Careful of the cords, Gil deepened the kiss and held her to him.

"Don't scare me like that again, do you hear me?" he told her, as they broke apart.

Catherine smiled at him. "I promise. You better get home and rescue our kids from Greg."  


"I can stay if you want."  


"The kids need you more. I gave them quite a scare." She shifted slightly. "Besides, this pain medication is starting to kick in. I think I'll sleep for a while."  


Gil nodded and tucked her into the bed. "Sleep well, baby. Call me if you want me."

She nodded, closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.

************************************************************************

Gil felt sick. He could handle blood and anything else at cases. He had even learned to handle the things that came out either end of his children. But as he stared where his wife had bled onto their couch, he felt sick. 

"Grissom, how about you let me clean it up?" Claire asked, watching him.

"No, I'll do it," he replied. "Thanks for watching the kids."

Claire nodded. "Anytime."

Gil locked the door behind Claire and Greg and went to check on his children. Lizzy had fallen asleep, probably out of pure exhaustion. He opened Lindsey's door.

"Is mom okay?" she asked, looking worried.

Gil nodded. "She's fine. Just tired and stressed."

"Was it something I did?"

"No," Gil said firmly, sitting beside her on the bed. "Nothing at all."

"I saw all that blood."

"I'm going to clean it up in a few. I don't want you to worry Lindsey. Your mom and the baby are fine, I promise."

Lindsey nodded. "Can we see her tomorrow?"

Gil smiled. "Sure. I'm going to go check on Matthew now. Get some sleep, okay?"

Lindsey nodded. "Night dad."

"Night sweetheart."

He walked into Matthew's room. "Hi."

Matthew sat up. "Hi. Is mom okay?"

Gil smiled. "She's fine. A little tired." He took his son's hand. "Thankyou."

"What for?" Matthew asked.

"For calling the ambulance. The doctor said it was your quick thinking that helped so much."

"I was really scared." The little boy climbed into Gil's lap. "I didn't want her or the baby to be hurt."

Gil kissed him on the forehead. "And they're fine, thanks to you."  


"Do you think Mommy would be mad that I am calling Catherine mom too?"

Gil pondered how to answer that. In his heart of hearts, he knew Sara would be livid. But she had hurt his family so much and he didn't want her to do anything else.

"Of course not."

************************************************************************

Gil had scrubbed the sofa raw, and now it was clean. He checked on the kids again, and finally walked into his bedroom, shutting the door. Usually Catherine would be in the bed, waiting for him. The bed was empty. Anger bubbled up inside him, directed towards the woman who had started all this.

Grabbing the cordless from the bedside table he furiously dialed Sara Sidle's number.

"Sidle," came the sleepy voice.

"I almost lost my wife and my unborn baby today because of you," he growled into the phone.

"Grissom? What the hell is this about?"

"Catherine went into labour today. She could have died, Sara!"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Because you caused the stress! Everything was fine until you came along! You emotionally abused that little boy and your childish, selfish ways forced my wife into early labour. I could have lost her Sara! She means more to me than anything and I could have lost her!"

"Don't start ranting at me! I'm not even there!"

"And yet you manage to hurt people from so far away. Talented, aren't you?" Gil said bitterly.

"Don't take that tone with me! You've got no right ringing me up like this!"

"Oh, so you don't want me to ring you if your son is hurt at all? You're a cold-hearted bitch, Sara! I don't care how you do it, but you WILL speak to your son and explain just why you abandoned him here! You're damn lucky I don't file charges!"

There was silence on the other side of the phone. Then, "I'll ring him tomorrow. Around three."

Gil heard the dial tone in his ear and frowned, tossing the phone onto the bed.

"Daddy?"

He turned around and smiled at Lizzy, who stood in her pink Barbie pajamas in the doorway.

"What's the matter honey?"  


"Can't sweep," she said, holding her arms out.

Gil picked her up. "Can't sleep? Do you want to sleep in here with Daddy tonight?"  


She nodded and Gil swiftly tucked her under the covers.

"Dad? Can I sleep in here too?" Matthew asked, fidgeting in the doorway.

Gil nodded, too tired to argue.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Gil looked at his bed. Lindsey had crawled into it at sometime the previous night. Lizzy had sprawled herself over Matthew, and they were all still sleeping.

He walked into the lounge and smiled at Claire. "Thanks for doing this. I just thought it might be easier for Catherine if she didn't have three exuberant kids bouncing around her."  


Claire nodded. "No problem."

************************************************************************

Gil stood in the doorway of Catherine's hospital room and watched her for a few moments. Her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair was fanned out onto the pillow and her eyes were concentrating on the mush that they considered breakfast at hospitals. But she was still so pale and as he saw Diane walking down the hallway, he went to corner her.

"Morning, Gil. All ready to take her home?"

He looked concerned. "Is it alright? She's so pale."

"She's just tired and sore. I promise she's okay. I wouldn't let her go home otherwise. But I do want her to come back and see me in two days or earlier if she has any problems." Diane smiled at him. "Take her home. She's been complaining that you're not here yet."

Gil grinned, and after thanking her, went back to Catherine's room.

"Finally!" she said, as she saw him enter the room. "This stuff is disgusting."

Gil glanced at the concoction and wrinkled his nose. "I'm not surprised. I'll make you an omelet when we get home, okay?"

Her eyes lit up. "Let's get out of here."

He kissed her lips gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She took his hand. "I wouldn't endanger the baby. If I thought anything was the matter, I wouldn't be going anywhere. Trust me."

Gil nodded. "Okay, let's go home."

************************************************************************

Part 10  



	10. 10

Part 10

Catherine stroked Lizzy's hair as the little girl snuggled up to her. Gil had insisted she sit up in their bed, to get some rest. 

"Hey," she smiled, as Gil stood in the doorway.

"She's missed you," he murmured.

"I've missed her too." She saw the look on her face. "Sara hasn't rung yet?"  


Gil sighed and sat beside her on the bed, careful not to wake their daughter. "No. It's four-thirty and he's still sitting by the phone. I shouldn't have told him."  


Catherine sighed. "You're not supposed to be able to read her mind, Gil. Frankly, I'd be worried if you could."  


He smiled slightly. "Perhaps I should put a movie on for him."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "You had two children before Matthew came. You don't honestly think a movie is going to distract him?"  


"I guess not," Gil admitted. "I can't let him sit there all night though. What if she never calls?"

"Then we'll deal with it," she replied. "We've dealt with worse."  


************************************************************************

"What are you doing up?" Gil asked, watching his wife rummage through some papers. "You need your sleep."

"I'm fine," she replied, opening another drawer. "Things to do."

"That can wait till the morning," he told her, placing a hand on her arm. "What are you looking for?"  


"Sara's phone number."

His hand gripped tighter. "Why do you want it, Catherine?"

"You know why."  


"Cath…we have to let this go. She's not coming back for him and she's not going to apologise."  


"I can't let it go," Catherine growled, whirling around on him. "Ever since she arrived in Las Vegas eight years ago, she's managed to hurt everyone around her. Us especially. And now she's doing it to this little boy. And our baby…"

He pulled her against him, swaying gently from side to side. He took her hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen. "Our baby is fine, Catherine. And Matthew will be fine in time. And as for you and I…we're always going to be fine."

************************************************************************

4 Months Later

Matthew raced off the soccer field and into Gil's waiting arms.   


"I won! I won!"  


Gil hugged him. "You did."

"Were you watching?"

Catherine smiled, gently rocking the small bundle that was James Grissom in her arms. "All of us. Although I think Jamie might have been sleeping through some of it."

"Twophy!" Lizzy grinned, as she looked at the sparkling trophy in Matthew's hands.

"Yeah. It was so much fun!" He turned to his father. "Luke asked if I could go over to his place. Can I?"

Gil glanced at Catherine, who nodded. "Okay. I'll come pick you up later."

"You want me to take your trophy home for you?" Catherine asked.

Matthew took one last glance at the trophy. "Yeah okay. Bye!"  


The bundle of energy raced over to his friend and Gil picked up Lizzy, and took the diaper bag in his other hand.

"I think these two are going to have a N-A-P when we get home," Catherine smiled.

"I'll pick Matthew up when I get Lindsey from the mall," Gil told her.

She nodded and leant up to kiss him. "Love you."

He smiled broadly. "Love you back."

In the distance, a brunette watched her son go with his friend and then her gaze fixed upon the Grissom family. She sighed.

********************************************************************

FINIS  


  
Back to CSI Fics  


Back Home


End file.
